Spitfire
by Perrin Finly
Summary: Rory is a girl who doesn't take crap from anyone. Especially cosplayers who hold guns to her best friend's head. - Through an accident, destiny, or dumb luck, Rory and Warren have entered the frabjous world of Wonderland. I wonder if they'll survive... This is a Boris x OC story. Vivaldi x OC as well.
1. Chapter 1 - Rory

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" This is my best friend, Warren, screaming.

Oh, great, here we go again. This is the thought that, admittedly, has come to my head too many times in my life. You may be asking yourself, 'is she a klutz?' No, I'm not. But my girly best friend, who can only be described as a yellow-bellied wussy (with a big heart), he is a klutz. He's the reason I've had this thought so much. I guess you could say I'm his protector.

At the moment, I'm watching him run away from a spider. Now, you have to understand, spiders where we come from... They don't get to be very big. At all. The spider he is currently running away from is the size of my fingernail, legs included. "RORY!" he screams, "Help me!"

"Ya know, Warren, you can be such a wimp. That spider," I say, walking up to it as Warren hid behind me, "is extremely easy to kill." I brought my foot up, and then pushed it down. Hard.

CRUNCH.

"That was a very crunchy spider." I remark, wiping the bottom of my boot on the grass. Warren just stands beside me, looking relieved. "Did you see the size of that thing, Ror? It looked like it was going to eat me! It even chased after me!"

"Ren, for such a pansy, you have a pretty sexy voice." I say, looking at him. He actually does have a very sexy voice. It's pretty deep, and can only be described as husky. He looks at me, wriggling his eyebrows, and says, "I like a girl who can who can fend for herself. It is very attractive." We pause, and then chuckle.

Don't go getting the wrong idea; Warren and I, we might as well be siblings. We can say crap like this to each other because we aren't, but we're so close that the idea of us loving each other that way is, well, ludicrous. Like I said, we have a brother and sister relationship.

Putting my hands up behind my head, I turn around and start walking. "So, I'm thinking we should definitely go get some squeaky cheese from Mickey's, because spider slaying really makes me hungry. Whatchya think?"

Mickey's is the cheese place down the road from my house, and my house is where we are currently. Mickey's is one of our favorite places to visit in this tiny town, which has almost nothing in it.

When I don't hear a reply, I turn around.

Warren is currently being held by a wacko cosplayer dressed as a white rabbit, and the cosplayer is holding a gun to Ren's head.

"How dare you be so, so forward with my princess!" the cosplayer said, enraged.

And lo and behold, my favorite thought comes to mind.

 _Oh, great, here we go again._

So, Perrin here. I'm starting this new story, which is my first fanfiction ever. So, to clarify some things. Some of the dialogue will not be grammatically correct. I figured I would try my best to have the characters talk the way they would, not the way my English teacher thinks they should. So, 'whatchya think?' is a good example of this. Rory is basically saying 'what do you think?' but... Improperly, and without good pronunciation. This will happen constantly. You've been warned.

I don't care whether you "go easy" on me or not; all criticism is constructive criticism. So, bring it on! ;-) I hope you enjoy it, even if you have complaints. I'm taking slightly different approach to this story, compared to others I've read in this fandom, so I'm looking forward to seeing how it comes out. Anyway, I'll probably be posting this sporadically, as I can only really write when I'm in the mood. But I plan on posting many chapters at one time. So. That should help. Anyway, talk to ya next chapter.

TTFN, PF


	2. Chapter 2 - Rory

**IMPORTANT TO THE STORY** So, Perrin here. Before we really get this part started, I want to get a few things out of the way. Boris and Elliot are around 21-23, and Vivaldi is 23. I needed to clear this up, because on the wiki it says that Boris is 16-19, Elliot is 23-26, and Vivaldi is 29-31…. Yeah, gigantic age gaps just don't appeal to me. My characters aren't even able to drink yet, so… Carry on, my friends, carry on.

 _Oh great, here we go again._

"So, bunny dude." I say, walking toward him cautiously. His face turns to me, and his eyes seem to light up and sparkle. He has red eyes, and they looked very menacing two seconds ago. Wonder where that went.

"Yes, my love?" He says, eyes still sparkling.

"Your, love? Uh, right. So, I would really appreciate it if you'd let go of my friend there. He looks like he's about to wet his pants, and I'm not particularly fond of the smell of human pee. Or any kind pee, for that matter." What a weirdo, I just met him, and he's calling me his _love?_ Some people's children, I swear.

The white haired guy looks right back at Warren, his demeanor immediately taking a turn for the worse.

"I could always kill him _before_ that happens. Then you won't ever be forced to smell his pee again, my love." He said, pressing his gun further into Warren's temple.

I gulped.

"Ya know," I say, "maybe we can settle this peacefully, possibly over some squeaky cheese?" I never really noticed this about myself before, but I use a lot of hand motions when I talk.

I continue to walk toward him, my left hand now slowly reaching for the ka-bar, my precious knife that is strapped around my waist. I'm still walking toward him. If I can keep him occupied long enough for me to get close, I can put the knife up to his neck. Maybe then Warren can go free.

 _What will_ _ **I**_ _do?_

I guess I'll have to figure it out later. Specifically when Ren isn't in danger.

"When this piece of trash is gone, you and I can go eat in Wonderland, just the two of us." His eyes are still on Warren, as if daring him to move. "So, Rory, are you ready to go? That romantic dinner is just waiting for us, my lovely flower!" He reminds me of a psychotic fan girl.

I'm now close enough that I can touch his arm.

"So," I say, trying to look as seductive as I can, since he seems to _want_ me. This makes me want to shudder, but I suppress it. I bring my right arm around his neck and shoulders, knife in my other hand and say, "Where would we eat?" He stares right at me, eyes sparkling again, bringing his attention away from Warren. "Well, this is a first." He says. I glance at the gun in his hand and see that it has been lowered to Warren's leg, rather than his head.

I bring my right arm entirely around his neck, and bring the other arm up. I stick the knife right under his chin and say, "Warren, run!" Warren looks at me like I'm crazy, but then scrambles away.

"Oh," the white haired guy says under his breath. "I knew it was too good to be true. Oh well!" He suddenly seems very nonchalant, as I hold this knife to his neck.

"You'll learn to love me!" he says in an overly perky voice.

"What the heck are you talking about, you psycho? I've got you cornered!"

He just smiles happily, a blush on his face.

He then decides it's a good idea to fall backwards. I'm a fairly tall girl, five foot ten, but this guy is at least six feet tall and has at least one and a half of me in weight, if not more. That, combined with the fact that I wasn't prepared for it, meant I was going backwards with him.

And we didn't stop falling. I did notice, on my way down this very deep hole, that Warren somehow fell with us.

I guess that's kind of reassuring.

I release the rabbit guy and turn myself around, so I was free falling belly down. I stretched out my arms and hands, and said to the cosplayer, "You're crazy!"

Well, I wanted to anyway. It came out more like, "AAAAAHHHH!"

Stupid mouth and brain, refusing to cooperate.

But when I hear another scream, I stop and look up. Warren is freaking out above me.

At that moment, I point at him and say," DUDE! You sound like a dying squirrel!" For some reason I can't explain, that made me feel much better. He stops and looks at me. We burst out laughing.

"What about you?!" He says, pointing at me," You sounded like a whale in the middle of giving birth!"

BANG BANG

Warren starts freaking out again.

I look over at rabbit dude, and he's pointing his gun at Warren. The opening to the barrel is smoking, and he looks angry. He's falling with his back toward the ground, and seems to only be concerned about Ren's comment.

"How dare you insult my princess?!" he shouts at Ren.

I roll my eyes. "Rabbit dude, we were just getting over this. Now get over _yourself._ I don't even know you, you freak."

He looks at me with a _pout,_ I kid you not. Have you ever seen a grown man pout? Not exactly what I would call attractive.

I do have to admit though, without the glasses and the psychotic behavior, he would actually be pretty hot. Not that I'll ever admit that to _him_ , however.

"Hey, speaking of not knowing you, how do you know Rory? We've never seen you before." says Warren.

BANG

"Hey! Stop shooting at Warren, dude." He just looks over at me. He seems a bit distraught, and I think it might be because I'm defending Warren.

"My name is Peter White. But please call me Peter, darling."

I roll my eyes. I've known this guy for all of five minutes, and I'm already starting to get used to this weird behavior. He must have been worried about me not calling him by his name.

"Good to know, Pete. So, how _do_ you know us?" I say

He glared at Warren. "I don't know who that piece of trash is," he says, then after looking at me continues with, "But I know you, because I LOVE you, Alice!"

I just look at him, confused. I then smirk. "I thought you knew me Pete! I'm heart broken, crushed. How dare you call me another girl's name! WE'RE THROUGH!"

He looks distraught again, and starts freaking out. "Wait, I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry Rory! I really didn't mean it." I just give a slight snort, and turn away.

I look up and notice that Warren is trying hard not to laugh. I catch his eye and wink at him, and that just makes it harder.

I look down, expecting to see pitch black, and I end up seeing a grassy field.

 _Actually, why is this tunnel so bright? I mean, it is a tunnel._

That was my first thought.

My second thought was, _AAAAHHHH! We're gonna crash!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Rory

_Perrin here. I just wanna say thank you to the people who reviewed. (Fl0werDoll, I'm talking to you.) You made me super happy, especially since I wasn't expecting anyone to really do anything for a while, especially for an OC fic in a not too popular fandom. So, thanks for that._

 _Disclaimer: I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the last two chapters. So this is for both of those as well. I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. I also do not own the cover, which I found on google images after looking up 'fire'_

"Ugh!" This is what comes out of my mouth as I land on the grassy land.

"AH!" This is what comes out of my mouth as Ren lands on me, effectively knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"Ren," I wheeze, "I. Can't. BREATHE!"

He replies with, "Sorry!" and quickly rolls away.

"Ya know," I say, taking a deep breath, "I didn't realize how big you've gotten. You must weigh the same as an elephant."

"I'm twenty years old, Rory." He says, puffing up his chest. "I am definitely well defined, to say the least." He then proceeds to flex his muscles and pose.

BANG

"Pete! Can you knock it off!?" I shout, looking to the right. There, I see the white haired rabbit holding his gun in his right hand and a small vial in his left. It had a heart shaped stopper, and a blue liquid inside.

"So, Petey Boy, whatcha got there?" I say, pointing to the vial. I pick up my Ka-bar, which was lying beside me. I put it back in its place on my waist,

He beams at me, and walks up to my side. "Drink this!" He says.

I just look at him like he's crazy. "Dude, I don't drink things if I don't know what they are. Particularly if they come from murderous psychos…." I say with some hand gestures and a tilt of my head.

"Look, if you don't drink it, you disappear," says Pete, and then mutters under his breath, "I might have to do _that_ again..."

Warren taps his chin thoughtfully. "Rory," he says out the side of his mouth, in order to avoid another shot from Peter's gun. "Take the vial. I think he's telling the truth."

I look at Warren again, and he gives me an encouraging smile.

"Alright, give me the bottle." I say after some consideration. Warren looks relieved by my decision, while Pete looks delighted. Oh boy, I need to make sure we ditch this guy somehow. He gives me the willies.

I snatch the vial away quickly and run over to Warren before bunny man can try anything.

Peter just pouts.

I take a deep breath, unstop the bottle, and drink. I stop when I think it's about half way, and get ready to hand it to Ren. I think better of it, however, because of the rabbit's presence, and put the stopper back on. Then I get an idea of how to lose Peter.

"Oh my goodness!" I squeal, "Is that a pink cat?!"

He turns around, gun up, and says, "Where is he?!"

I take action, grabbing Warren's hand, and sprinting out of there like there's no tomorrow. We don't bother following the path, we just head straight for the woods. Hopefully, we'll be able to lose him in there.

"RORY! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" I hear Pete screaming behind us. I almost feel bad for the guy. Almost.

We stop somewhere in the middle of the woods, panting, lungs burning.

The rest of me actually feels pretty good .I guess all of that training I've been doing has started to pay off.

Warren, in his sweaty glory, takes a moment to breathe. He goes over to one of the trees, leans against it, and slides down in exhaustion. "I feel like my legs are jelly. I'm going to die! Goodbye, cruel world!" He puts his hand over his heart, and falls over. His tongue is outside of his mouth, and completely limp.

I snort. "You're an idiot. If you have enough energy left to be a crappy actor, we need to get moving. I think we both could use some water." Standing, I walk over to him and offer my hand.

He groans, but takes my hand. I pull him up into a standing position, and we start to walk. "So, here's what I'm thinking. We're going to keep walking until we find someone who isn't Peter, and then hope that they are sane. We can do that, right?"

"Well, I can't really come up with anything better, so I guess that's just how it's going to be. It's a really crappy plan though." He says, smirking. "I mean, there's no guarantee that we'll find someone."

"Well, you found me, so I guess her plan wasn't so bad." Someone says behind us. We both turn around, startled.

Warren says, "Well, that was fast." At the same time that I say, "They actually have pink cats here?!"

The pink cat in question is pink and purple, and he isn't entirely cat. He's part human boy.

Actually, he's part _hot_ human boy.

He has pink ears, a pink and purple striped tail, and a handsome face. He's an inch or two taller than me, about Warren's size. He has a bit of a gothic style which I think is kind of cool. He also, for some reason, has a pink boa. I don't really understand that decision, but whatever; to each his own. I brought my eyes down to his stomach, and despite the clothing, I notice some well-defined abs.

"Are you checking me out?" He says.

I look up at his face, see his smirk, and smirk right back. "Well, I would be. Except there isn't much to see, it's kinda disappointing." This was, of course, a total lie. He was gorgeous, even with the funny pink boa.

His smirk just widened, showing off a nice set of teeth and some very sharp canines. "So, what's your role? I don't think I've seen either of you around here before."

Warren looks at him, and the confusion was easily seen on his face. "What on earth are you talking about? Role? What role?"

I'm also very confused. "Dude, we just barely got here. This crazy weirdo tried to kill my friend here," I say, jerking my thumb toward him, "and gave us a vial to drink. Said we would start to disappear if we didn't. Speaking of which..." I pull out the vial and hand it to Warren. "You should drink what's left. I have no idea when you'll start to disappear."

I look back to the cosplaying hottie, and see that he's now looking at Warren in wonder. "They have male foreigners?! I thought they only had women! Wow, this is amazing. Dee and Dum will never believe me."

Warren and I look at each other, then back to the cosplayer.

"What do you mean, foreigners?" we say at the same time.

We eventually found out that his name was Boris, and that we were part of some kind of game. Everyone would fall in love with us, and that potion stranded us here as well as kept us from disappearing. He also explained about faceless people and how there are role holders. We did all of this while sitting in the middle of the woods.

"So, let me get this straight," says Warren, "this world is filled with a bunch of men, and one woman. They will all fall in love with me, as well as Rory. Am I the only one who sees something wrong with this picture?"

Boris and I both give him a look, as if to say, ' _ **that's**_ _what your worried about?'_

"I'm straight!" he defends. "I have a right to be worried."

I shake my head and turn my attention back to Boris. "Okay, so we just go around and meet people, right? That should be easy enough. Interact with some people, steal some hearts, go back home."

Boris laughs and says, "We don't have hearts. We have clocks."

 _Huh?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Rory

**Perrin speaking. Writing. Semantics don't matter. Just wanted to say thanks to my anonymous reader who told me to update, and on top of that, make longer chapters. While I can't promise longer chappies, I can say that I am updating. Right now, actually. So, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. This is the last time I put this disclaimer in, because it seems silly to me and a pain in the butt. I obviously do not own this, or I wouldn't be making fanfictions for it. I'd be making a game for it. (DUH)**

 _Huh?_

"Wait, you have clocks? Like, the little circular machines that go tick tock?" I say, a little bit bewildered.

Boris just looks at me and gives me a _'duh'_ look. "Well, yes. Doesn't that just make sense? What's weird is that you have hearts and not clocks. I mean, you can't be replaced! It's very inconvenient." He says, very cutely, like a kitten who naively thinks we should know everything.

"I don't believe you." I say, at the same time Warren says, "Alright, cool."

I look over at Ren. "You actually believe this joker? People can't have clocks for hearts." I retort.

Boris just looks at me and says, "I can prove it!"

"How ya gonna do that, smart one? Dig it out of your chest? Show me your ticking pulse?" I say, skeptically.

He replies by walking up to me with a Cheshire cat grin and gently putting his hands on either side of my head.

I'm pretty sure that I'm as red as Santa's suit, at this point.

He brought his face very close to mine, so close that I could smell his minty breath and see rich brown flecks in his golden eyes.

"Are you going to prove your point, or continue to breathe on me?" I say.

His smile just widens, and then he gently brought my head to his chest.

"Be quiet for a minute." He says, "Then you'll be able to understand. Also, I'm not the Joker. He lives in a different territory."

I roll my eyes, but start to listen all the same. It didn't take long for me to hear a soft _tick tick tick_ right next to my ear, right in Boris's chest.

My eyes probably look like they are going to pop out. "No way. Warren, come here! Check this out!"

Warren comes over, looking a little reluctant to put his face right up against Boris's chest. Boris looks reluctant to let him.

I roll my eyes. "We all know you're not gay, now get it over with."

Warren let his curiosity overtake him, putting his ear right up to Boris's chest. A look of wonder comes onto his face.

Boris just has a look that says he isn't enjoying the rather intimate position I put the two in.

Warren then stands up straight and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything we hear his stomach growl.

GGRRROOGGLL

And there goes _my_ stomach.

"Ok, cosplaying kitty, I think we are all hungry. Lead the way home!" I order Boris, pointing to the right of me.

He just smiles, and points in the opposite direction. "'Home' is that way, Rory."

I make a U-turn and start walking that way. "To the home of the cosplaying kitty!" I declare.

I didn't see it, but I'm pretty sure both Warren and Boris sweat dropped at my antics.

We walk for a time, talking and laughing, when we finally come across a path. Stepping onto it, we look around, and lo and behold, Fifteen feet our right is the entrance to an amusement park. Warren and I both stop, but Boris makes a beeline towards the entrance.

"Boris…"Warren starts.

"Do you live in an amusement park?" I finish.

"Yup!" He says, all excited and stuff, and skips right in. "They're with me." He says, pointing to us while talking to one of the workers. The worker, a man, just nodded.

Warren and I look at each other, shrug, and make our way in. As we walk past the people at the gates, they smile and wave.

"Warren," I say.

"Yeah," he says, seeing exactly what I see. "They don't have any distinct facial features. I noticed too."

"It's a bit unnerving." I say.

"Yeah." He says

We walk up to Boris, who is waiting for us in the middle of the walkway. "Welcome to the Amusement Park. This is what I like to call 'home'. By the way, whatever you do, do not ask the boss for his full name, or for him to play the violin." He walks up to a cart full of food, grabs a hot dog for each hand, puts ketchup on both, and swaggers up to us. "However, if you'd like to know what his name is, I could always tell you." He had a Cheshire cat grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his golden eyes.

"So, whaf iz i'?" I say around a mouthful of hot dog.

"Well," he starts, "His name is M-"

BANG

"How many times must I tell you, cat, that information isn't to be spoken." A man who looks to be in his thirties comes up to us holding a violin. I think I can safely say he is the boss, because of the violin in his hand.

"What the heck is wrong with you people!? Why do you keep shooting in my direction!"Warren shouts to the sky.

The boss and Boris both look at him.

"He's been shot at three or four times today." I say unsympathetically. "Really, it's a miracle he hasn't fainted yet."

The boss just shook his head, and stuck his hand out in front of me. "Allow me to introduce myself." He says, "My name is Gowland."

"First, or last?" I say.

"Both." He says. "I have no first name."

"You just lied," says Ren, "Boris was telling us your first name."

BANG

"I'm just kidding! You totally told the truth." Warren says, the pitch of his voice higher than what can be called sexy.

"He's right, you totally just lied." I say.

BANG

"Hey!" I say. "Why are you shooting at me?!"

"You refuse to believe me. I have no first name!" he exclaims. Warren and I sweat drop.

"I thought the people here were supposed to be madly in love with us…" I say to Ren out of the corner of my mouth.

"Ror, no one has been madly in love with you for your entire existence. I don't think it's about to start now." He replies.

Gowland and Boris both chuckle at this, and I smack Warren on the back of the head. "No one has ever been in madly in love with you either, dimwit."

"How about I play a song on my violin to welcome the new role holders?" says Gowland.

"No, no, I think we're good." Says Boris frantically.

"Maybe I could play instead?" says Warren. Gowland and Boris both look at him, again.

"You can play the violin?!" says Gowland, surprised, like he expected no one to be able to play other than himself.

"Well, yeah," says Warren, a little embarrassed. "I like it. Do you think I could give it a shot?"

Gowland looks at Boris and asks, "Can these two be trusted?" Boris just nods his head so much that it looks like it will give him whiplash. This makes me wonder whether or not Boris actually thinks he can be trusted, or if he just wants Gowland to hand his violin over.

"Yes, you should definitely let him play." Boris says. Yeah, he wants him to hand the violin over.

Gowland shrugs and hands Warren the violin.

"Here ya go kid, knock yourself out.

Warren puts the violin up to his chin, brings the tip of the bow up to the strings, and starts to play. We hear a horrendous sound come out of the instrument, and see Ren frown.

"Have you even bothered to tune this properly?" Warren asks Gowland as he starts to tune the violin.

"Well, no." says Gowland, a blush appearing on his face.

Warren also inspects the bow. "It's too tight." He says. Gowland's blush becomes even stronger at this.

"Do you have any rosin?" Ren asks.

Gowland's entire face is now a bright red, and he has ears to match. "What's rosin?" He asks.

"…..You never actually learned how to play, did you?" says Warren, though the answer is obvious. Gowland never did learn.

"Can we just get on with the performance?" Gowland growls.

Warren just answers by putting the violin back in place, bringing the bow up, and starting to play.

[ **If anyone's interested, here's the URL to the song Warren played.**

 **watch?v=6kaQNPPuizs]**

"Ren has been playing since he was very young." I say quietly to Boris as Warren plays. "He's actually very good. I keep telling him that he should audition for the symphony, but he's too shy. He always freaks out." Boris just looks at Warren in awe.

"He's really very good." Says Gowland.

"You should tell him so. Ren has confidence issues." I say.

"Why is he playing for us then?" asks Boris.

I smile, and watch as Ren reaches the tail end of one of his favorite pieces.

"He considers himself among friends. He doesn't have many, but he can usually tell right away who's worth it." I give a side long glance to Boris. "So don't do anything to betray that trust."

Boris narrows his eyes at me, but then gives that mischievous Cheshire cat grin that he's made all his own.

"I'll make sure to let him know just how trustworthy I am." He says.

 **Thanks for reading peeps. The next chapter will be up soon.**

 **So, Short story time with Perrin, for those of you interested in my life. I had to stop right in the middle of writing this chapter because my mother wanted me to finish doing dishes. The problem is, I hate doing the dishes with a passion. The dishes and I, we have a mutual dislike for each other. They always get me wet.**

 **I don't touch them, they won't bother me. So, for the longest time, I did my best to convince mom that I didn't need to do the dishes. I told her I would switch chores with her, that she should have the free loader in our house do it, I even went as far as to offer her money to do it. When I finally thought she'd cave, she just told me to get it done. If I finished what was there tonight, she would do the dishes for the rest of the week.**

 **I still didn't want to do them. Took me like an hour to bring myself to finish.**

 **Funny thing is, I have no issue mowing the lawn or doing other such chores that are harder than dishes. And I love to swim.**

 **I like to contradict myself that way.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rory

**Perrin writing. I wanna say thanks to Fl0werDoll for always being so supportive and commenting. I've yet to see a way to know if people are reading my stories aside from comments, so I'm really appreciative if people do. Let's me know that ya'll want me to continue. So,that's it for me. Here's the next chapter! Also, to all those concerned; I'm extremely mad that the URL did not show up that last chapter. Warren played the violin solo in Shehrezade. Look it up on YouTube, there are multiple. If you want just the solo, however, search Shehrezade violin solo. Some awesome things will come up.**

"I'll make sure to let him know just how trustworthy I am." Boris says.

"Hm." I say with a shake of my head. "I'm sure you will. By the way, what is Gowland's first name?" I think now is the best time to ask this, because I'm dying of curiosity, and Gowland is busy with the violin and Warren.

Boris, with a grin still on his face, brings his face down to mine.

Now, we're cheek to cheek.

"His name," he says into my ear, "is Mary."

Normally, in a position like this, next to a hot guy, I'd be a bit of a mess. Well, I actually don't know how I'd be, because I've never been in this position before, but that's beside the point.

I do what is a bit unthinkable, actually.

I laugh in Boris's face.

"You're," I wheeze, "you're serious. MARY GOWLAND? Like, Merry go round? That, is just priceless!" I chuckle some more, now that I've calmed down a bit.

Boris seems a bit shocked by my reaction, but quickly recovers. He gives me an all-knowing smile, and while nodding says, "I'm dead serious. His name is actually Mary Gowland. He doesn't want anyone to know because he's embarrassed. He wants to kill Blood because he spread his name around."

BANG

"Seriously?!" I yell. "Must you shoot at us?!"

Gowland is standing in front of us, holding a smoking rifle. There's no violin in sight. I wonder what he did with it…

Warren is standing behind Gowland with a look of awe on his face. "Dude," he says, "You're violin changes into a rifle? That's probably the coolest thing I've seen all day!"

"You must be pulling my cha—" I start, only to be stopped by Gowland's rifle turning into a violin. "SO. I guess everything I thought was _impossible_ should actually be thought of as _probable_ in this world." I say, turning to Boris. He just nods. "So I guess you're actually part cat, then?" I say sarcastically.

He smiles and says, "Yup!"

"Wait, what? I thought you were just a cosplayer!" I say. Truth be told, I thought he was actually part cat when I first met him. But then the rational side of me had to butt in and say that's impossible.

"What's a cosplayer?" He says with a cute tilt of his head, tail swishing side to side.

"No way…." I breathe. "Can I touch your ears?!"

He looks at me, like the very thought pains him.

"Ah." He says in a pained voice, "I don't know if that's such a great idea…"

"Oh, it's cool if you're uncomfortable with it. I completely understand." I say, trying to hide my disappointment. I mean, come on, wouldn't you be disappointed if you were told you couldn't pet a cat?

"Well," he says, "maybe just a little is fine…"

I grin at him, and walk towards him. I gently reach my hand up, and start to slowly rub circles behind his ear.

After a while, I start hearing a purr.

I look down at Boris's face to see the pained look replaced by pleasure, and happiness. The kind of look that only a cat can make.

"So, Boris," says Warren, "is the liquid supposed to start filling up as soon as we meet other people?"

Boris and I jump apart at the sound of Ren's voice, blushing.

"Yeah," says Boris, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "After you meet and interact with a few people, the bottle starts filling up."

"Well," says Warren as he inspects the bottle, "we've interacted with you, Peter, and Gowland. So why is there only a drop in the bottle?"

Boris looked at the bottle, then looked at us in surprise. "It should have more than that, but I don't know. Maybe some rules changed since Alice was here."

"Who is this Alice? Peter mentioned her too." While confessing his love for her. While trying to confess his love to me. That guy has some serious issues he needs to work through.

"She was the last foreigner…" says Boris longingly.

"Wait," Gowland interrupts, "You guys aren't role holders?"

[Time Skip]

So, after a long winded explanation about our foreign selves and our interactions with Peter, and an offer for us to stay at the amusement park, (which we took), we were on our way to ride some rides.

We went to every single roller coaster this park has to offer, skipping to the front of the line of course.

The one we are on now, The Jelly Jar, is a particularly gnarly one despite the name.

It has many twists and turns, as well as a loop de loop and a corkscrew. Did I mention high speeds?

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Warren screams, sounding just like a little girl.

"Hahahahah!" This is me, laughing, because I find this coaster extremely enjoyable.

"Woohoo!" and this is Boris, as he holds his hands up into the air.

GRRCCH

This is the high pitched squeal that comes from the brakes as they slow us down for the end of the roller coaster.

"That was wicked!" I shout, doing a fist pump. "Can we go again?!" I say excitedly, turning to Boris.

"NO! In fact, I think we should all take a break. From all roller coasters and rides." Says Warren, getting off of the roller coaster.

Boris just has this amused look on his face and says, "Sure, it's about dinner time anyway, so let's take a break and get some food."

At the mention of food, Ren looks a little green, but he nods his head in agreement. "Anything to get away from the rides." He says.

So we start walking toward the food stands.

"Why is it called the Jelly Jar?" I ask Boris as we walk.

"Because it makes your legs feel like jelly." Says Boris happily.

"I can attest to that," says Ren, and he looks like he's having a hard time walking.

"I'm surprised you even wanted to go on the roller coasters. Alice never really liked them very much." Boris says.

"Of course we like them. They're amazingly awesome. Only boring people don't like coasters." I say.

"Correction; only you like roller coasters, I just go along as your support." Warren says, still looking a bit green around the edges.

Boris chuckles and says, "You guys sit here for a bit. Warren looks like he's going to puke, and I need to get us food. I'll be back in a moment." He then walks away, tail swishing behind him. I don't know why I didn't notice this before, but he has piercings on his _tail_ of all places.

Ren sits down on a bench to our left, and I go to join him.

With my hands behind my head, I look at the sky. It's a beautiful sunset. I didn't even notice the change.

"Ya know, Ren," I say, still looking at the sky, "I don't think I could handle people falling in love with us just because a game tells them to."

"How come?" he asks, head between his knees as he tries not to puke.

"Well," I say, "It's a completely fake love. They never actually fall for us; it's forced. It's a feeling that is placed there by another. So, I think it's shallow. I'd go so far as to say it's nonexistent." I tear my eyes away from the lovely sunset and look at Ren. "If love is so forced, so shallow, I don't want to experience it. Something so fake, so artificial, just isn't worth it. That's why I don't believe in love at first sight."

Ren just looks at me thoughtfully and says, "That was deep. Really deep. So, how about we make a pact? You and I, we won't fall in love unless that person truly loves us. Not because of a game, not because someone forces them. Just because they genuinely want to be with us."

"Hm….." I say. "What's the punishment if we break the pact?"

He grins and says, "We have to kiss Peter."

I chuckle and say, "Okay, deal."

And we shook on it.

"Guys!" Boris says, holding three bowls of noodles, "I'm back with food."

Warren and I both stand and walk over to Boris, taking a bowl each and walking to a table. We laugh and joke over dinner, until it is suddenly dark.

I'm not exaggerating either. It just suddenly became dark.

"What the-?" I exclaim, looking up at the stars.

"You didn't notice?" Boris says as the lights come on around the park. "The time of day changes randomly here. We never know what's going to be next. It's actually rather strange that it went in a fairly normal order today."

I hunch over my bowl of noodles and continue eating my food. "I refuse to be surprised by anything else in this world." I mumble over my spaghetti.

Warren and Boris just chuckle at my resolution.

"Well," says Boris, standing and stretching, "I think it's time I show you to your rooms." He starts to walk off.

Warren and I follow him, dumping our trash into a can.

Once inside my room, I get ready for bed. Brush my teeth, wash my face, all that jazz. I pull off my blue hoodie, which is my favorite because of the Big Hero 6 team on the front. After that, I slip off my combat boots and jeans, leaving me in just my striped blue and black t-shirt and white undies.

"Where to find some bottoms," I mumble to myself as I look around the room. Spotting a dresser, I rummage through the drawers until I find some pajama pants. Plaid ones, to be exact. Which is great for me, because I love plaid.

I lie in bed and close my eyes. _Today's been a good day._ I think as I drift off into dream land.


	6. Chapter 6 - Warren

**PF, present. I changed things a bit in the description, in case you didn't notice. I changed this to a BorisxOC and VivaldixOC story. Separate OCs, of course. One more thing; if you look at the title of each chapter, you'll notice it says Rory. That's because it's her POV. Keep paying attention to that, because it lets you know the POV. That's all I got. Enjoy!**

As I get ready for bed, I talk to Boris. He's just chilling on my bed as I change and such. Brush my teeth.

"So, Warren," Boris says, "how long have you known Rory?"

"Well," I say, "I've known her since we were babies. We literally grew up together. "

I see Boris tense up as I say that. I wonder why.

"So," he says casually, "what's your relationship to her?"

"We started out as friends, but then it progressed to something more after graduating high school. We're dating." I say just as casually as I put on my pajama bottoms and take off my shirt.

I look at him, and see him visually sag. I start to chuckle.

"I'm kidding, Boris. She's like my sister my twin sister at that. The thought of us dating is a gross one. She'd probably tell you the same."

This time, Boris sagged in relief.

"Boris, you've known her for like a day. I think you still have some time to woo her. Court her, whatever the heck you want to call it."

Boris made a face at that, but I could see him blushing.

"Why on earth would I want to do something like that? I've only known Rory for a day!" he says.

I give him a look.

He gives me a Cheshire cat grin. "Yeah, okay, I want to "woo" her. She seems pretty amazing. The fact she likes roller coasters just makes it that much better!" He says, his tail waving.

I shake my head and laugh.

"Okay so, Boris, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I ask as I push him off of my bed so I can lie down.

"We're going to visit the Hatter Mansion." He says, rubbing his head. "You guys need to meet the twins."

"Sweet." I say as I get under the blankets.

"One more thing Ren," he says, making me turn to look at him, "we're all mad here. So stay sharp and keep on your toes. Crazies are unpredictable."

He walks out with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

I shiver at his creepy warning. I'm pretty scared at this point, but I have Rory to help me out. She's had training in combat since she was eight. I have smarts. I think we'll make it, somehow.

With that comforting thought in mind, I decide I can sleep.

And I do.

What's strange is that after I finally do fall asleep, I'm "awake" in my dream. Conscious, in other words.

I'm in a dream world that's very gray. Looking around myself, I see Rory.

"What on Earth is going on?" She says to herself, unaware that I'm here.

"Rory!" I say, "What are we doing here?"

She looks at me and smiles. "Why are you shirtless?"

"You know I sleep shirtless," someone off to our left says. "Or at least, that's what he was going to say."

We look over and see a man wearing a black suit, an eye patch, and who has shoulder length silver hair hair.

He looks kind of like he's gay, actually.

"Hey," he says with a hurt look on his face, "I'm not gay Warren. Just because I man has hair that's a little longer than normal does not make him gay."

He looks over to Rory, who has her arms crossed over her chest. "I _am_ a mind reader, dear Rory. Whatever you think, I know. And yes, I do have information that is useful."

Our eyes widen in surprise.

Rory recovers the fastest, however, being Rory.

"So, spill," she says, "what do we need to know?"

"Well, you are probably wondering how Peter knew your name…." he says, floating around.

"How _did_ he know?" Rory says eagerly. Knowing her for as long as I have, I can tell it's been eating at her.

He smirks. "I told him about you, where to find you. I sent him to retrieve you. Warren was a mishap, but we'll go with it. I have nothing against having two foreigners at once. "

"You son of a bit-" Rory starts, but is interrupted when the man turns his head and starts coughing like crazy. The white hankie that he is holding up to his mouth turns crimson.

"You need to see a doctor!" I say, worrying about this man. I don't know his name, now that I think about it.

"No doctors!" the guy says adamantly, "They're evil beings."

I bet he's just afraid of needles.

"That too." He says. "My name is Nightmare. Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner."

I roll my eyes. These people must really be insane, just like Boris said.

"We really are all mad here," says Nightmare, "including the cat."

Nightmare starts floating around again.

"So, as I was saying. I sent Peter to retrieve you, Rory. Warren was unplanned, but that is okay. It will probably be a good thing for him as well."

"Putting aside the fact that you sent a deranged lunatic after me," Rory says, still irked, "why did you send him at all?"

"To bring you into the game, of course! By the way, Warren, good observation with the vial. If you were playing Alice's game, you would definitely have more drops in it. Boris, of course, did a splendid job explaining her game to you."

"Why do you keep saying it like that?" I ask.

"Yeah," says Rory, "like we're playing an entirely different game."

"Well, that's because you _are_ playing a different game. It has an entirely different set of rules." Nightmare says.

Wow. Why did the game change then?

"Excellent question, Warren." Says Nightmare, nodding his head. "You see," he continues, "Wonderland was created with the purpose in mind to give those who wanted more in life, _more_. Alice Liddell, the last foreigner, had been dealt an unfortunate hand in life. Her sister was dating the man she loved, a man who broke her heart to date her sister. Everyone else was dead, and no one loved her. So, what she wanted more from life, was love. She had no one and wanted someone, _anyone,_ to be there for her. So she was brought to Wonderland where that purpose could be fulfilled. And it was."

"They are such douche bags! How dare they hurt someone like that?! I bet she never even did something to deserve it!" Rory says, angry for this girl she's never met.

Nightmare nodded his head. "She's actually a very sweet girl. At the end of her game, she decided to go back to her home to be with those people anyway, despite the wrongs that they had done to her. She cared for her sister that much. You will have that choice as well," Nightmare says, looking us in the eyes, "whether or not to go home."

"What are the rules to our game?" I ask Nightmare.

"Rory's want in life, her purpose here in Wonderland, is adventure. In order to fill your shared vial, you need to have adventure. You know, fight a few people, discover new places, and get to know what it is others do. Maybe pick up a skill here or there. Finding adventure is key."

I gulp. I really don't like the sound of this, it seems dangerous.

"So, basically, become adrenaline junkies?" Rory says, sounding a bit skeptical.

I start to feel a bit relieved. Maybe she'll decide against it.

"I like the sound of this. It seems dangerous," Ror says with a grin. "Count me in!"

Oh great. Here we go again.

"That's Rory's line." Nightmare says.

"Is it?" I say glumly. I mean, there's a huge possibility we will get killed undertaking our "quest".

"You may be dead before this is over, but don't you want a chance to go home?" Nightmare asks me.

"I can't do this without you Ren." Rory says.

Nightmare and Rory both give me puppy dog eyes as I stand there and try not to look at them.

Trying.

Breaking.

Broken.

"Ugh, Fine!" I exclaim, throwing my hands into the air. "I'll help you Rory."

"Scout's honor?" she says, eyebrow raised.

"Scout's honor." I say, holding up my right hand.

"Well, now that that's settled, I should probably let you two go." Nightmare says.

"Whaddya mean?" Rory says.

"I mean, it's time to wake up." Says Nightmare. "Maybe we'll meet again sometime."

I then woke up, still in the same bed as when I went to sleep. I put my head in my hands, and start thinking. Could that dream have really happened, could it be real?

Only one way to find out.


End file.
